Tomorrow is a Different Day
by Blukitsune87
Summary: Watanabe Jenny is a long time friend of Kurama's. She finally meets Hiei and they start off bitter for months. Finally when she is in great danger, will the two forget their past to help each other? I suck @ this..don't rub it in
1. Introduction

Introduction 

~*~

"Jenny, wait up!" a redhead shouted.  "Why?  I thought you were going home with your friend Yusuke or whatever his name is," Jenny replied, unlocking her bike.  "I forgot to tell you that Yusuke skipped school again, and Keiko is still giving him another lecture about skipping school.  Do you mind if-"  "Kurama."  The two teens turned around only to find another boy with wild black hair.  "Hiei, what are you doing here?"  "Koenma sent me here.  He said we have important business."  He looked over at Jenny.  "Is this the girl you've been telling me about?  The one who has high spirit energy."   "Yes.  This is Watanabe Jenny, the one I've been telling you about."  Jenny gave both of the guys a weird look, and sped off to her house.  "See ya Kurama!"  "Hey!"  Kurama ran to catch up with Jenny with Hiei behind him.

Later that night, Jenny sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair until she noticed a figure at her window.  "Urameshi, that had better not be you again with your stupid stories from Makai," Jenny told the figure, walking towards the window.  "I'm not Yusuke," Hiei replied, jumping into her room.  "Hiei, what are you doing here?" she asked.  Although she had known him for a few hours, she knew enough about him thanks to Kurama.  "Koenma wanted to know if you would like to go to Makai with me and the group," he replied simply, sitting on her bed.  "Why?  So Yusuke can bug me all over again and tell me everything about Makai as if I'm stupid?" she spat.  "Well, aren't we a little bit defensive?  Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you used to have a crush on Yusuke," Kurama told her, stepping into her room.  "Kurama!  That was five years ago!  I have nothing to do with it!" Jenny blushed.  "So, will you go to Makai or not, you pathetic human?" Hiei asked disgustedly.  "Fine, I guess."

~*~

And that's how it all began.  Jenny became active in the Urameshi group, and is now considered a part of the team, but there's something about the teen that well, Hiei can't get his mind off of.  It has been three months since the demon and the human met, but strange things have been happening.  Hiei is always near her house at night, as if he was watching her, but when he's not watching her, he acts like he can't stand her at all.  Jenny always tries to ignore Hiei and gets moody around him.  Yusuke and Kuwabara thinks that those two have a thing for each other while Botan thinks that the two hate each other's guts.  What's going on?


	2. Mixed Emotions

Chapter One- Mixed Emotions

"Kurama, is school almost over yet?  We only have one class left for the school year, and now, it seems like it takes forever!" Jenny whined.  She's gotten quite good at this really.  "Five more minutes," he replied patiently.  He knew the girl his entire life so it was pretty obvious that she would complain that class was too long.  "Mr. Minamino and Miss Watanabe, is there something you would like to share with the class?" their teacher asked.  "No sir," they both replied.  "Good."  After that, the bell rung and the two ran out of class as quickly as possible.  "Yes!  It's the weekend!" Jenny smiled.  "Here she goes again…"  "I'm gonna go to the mall, get some more patches for my shirts, get a LP skateboard since my old one broke in half from grinding it, dying my hair red…or at least a dark blue tint…"  "Hn, you always have something to say, don't you, baka?" a voice that Jenny couldn't tolerate.  "Hiei, did you have to come now?" Jenny snapped at him.  "I just came to talk to Kurama, now bug off," he snapped back.  "Why do you two always seem to argue whenever you're together?" Yusuke asked, walking towards the scene.  "It's like you two were in love or something!" Kuwabara laughed.  

"As if.  The guy nearly killed me in his Majin form the last time we went to the Makai," Jenny scoffed.  "So what?" he growled.  "So?  You nearly killed me on purpose!" Jenny screamed back, causing a commotion.  "Jenny, you're drawing attention dear," Botan told her.  "So what?  He tried to kill me for Pete's sake!"  "I told you it was an accident!" Hiei told her.  "Yeah right!  You hated me practically the day we met three months ago!"  "Prove it!" he screamed.  "Guys, let's take this somewhere else," Kurama suggested.  "Stay out of this!" they both shouted.  "Just say it Hiei!  You hated me now, then, and you'll always hate me!" said Jenny.  Hiei grinned out of amusement.  "Why are you grinning?!"  Jenny was getting really mad now.  "It's none of your business," he simply replied, showing his fangs. "Geez!  You demons are so annoying!" Jenny shouted.  She grabbed her bag and stormed back home.

"Hiei, why do you always pick on the girl every chance you get?" Kurama asked.  "It's because the shrimp is in love with her, isn't it?" Kuwabara laughed.  "Be quiet, you baka ningen.  I just like teasing her, you got a problem with that?" he asked.  "No, not really; it's just that she told me that it's really getting on her nerves."  "Why did you try to kill her back in Makai?" Yusuke asked.  "I told you!  I did not mean to kill her!  I had no idea what took over me that day!" Hiei shouted.  "Why don't you try to explain it to her?" Botan asked.  "I try, but she never listens to me," he replied.  "I can try talking to her if you want," Kurama told him.  "Hn."

~*~

"Jenny, just give Hiei a chance.  I know that he seems really selfish on the outside, but he's a really good person," Kurama pleaded.  "You say that like you're in love with him or something," Jenny replied.  Her blue-black hair was up in a bun, she was wearing a white tank top, and black skateboard pants.  "Why do you want me to listen to Hiei so much?  The guy nearly damn killed me," she told him.  "He didn't mean it, Jenny," Kurama insisted.  "As if I'm gonna listen to that again!  I gave him a chance a while ago and he messed up so my answer is NO!"  Kurama sighed and rubbed his forehead.  "Besides, even if I did say that Hiei was cute, he's pigheaded and isn't the right type of guy," Jenny accidentally spat out.  Kurama spat out his drink and said, "What?  You're saying that Hiei is cute?"  "No, I said even if I said he was cute.  The key word here is if, okay?" she told him calmly.  "Sure, whatever you say.  It's getting late I must be getting home.  Good night Jenny," and he left.

Later that night, Jenny saw a figure in her tree.  She sighed in an annoying way, grabbed her tennis ball, and opened the window.  "Hiei, that had better not be you again!"  "Hn, what if it is?"  A figure went into her room and pushed her to the ground.  "Ow, you jerk!  What are you doing in my room?"  Hiei stood up and looked at her.  "Something's wrong with Yusuke."  "Yusuke?  Dude, don't just stand there, let's go!"  Hiei picked her up and they soon were on a path to Yusuke's house, or were they?

"Hiei, this isn't the way to Yusuke's house!" Jenny told him.  He just kept quiet and kept on running.  "Didn't you hear me?  I said that this wasn't the way-ow!"  He dropped her on the cold ground and smiled.  "Are you feeling alright?"  "Yes, just perfect, but one problem."  "What is it, and why aren't you taking me to Yusuke's place?"  "You see, there's nothing wrong with Yusuke, he's perfectly healthy.  I had to use him as bait.  Secondly, I'm not Hiei."  Jenny's eyes widened and she backed away.  "If you're not Hiei, then who are you, and why did you trick me?" she asked.  "I have taken you away because of the jewel you posses, and because I need a demon mate.  I am Mijari, one of the demons from the Nether World.  Although I cannot take you to the Nether World, join me in Makai.  We will rule over it together," he told her.  "Uhh, no way!  I'm not being some demon's mate, especially if he looks like a girl!  Plus, I'm not a demon!" she argued.  "Heh, everyone says no but you'll say yes soon enough!"


	3. So What Am I?

Chapter Two- So What Am I?

"Mijari let me go you dope!" Jenny screamed.  

"Shut up, fox girl!  You are going to be my mate and like it!"  Jenny fell quiet at his comment.  _Fox girl?  What does he think I am, a Youko?_  "Hey dumb ass, what do you think I am?  A Youko?" she asked.  

"That's exactly what you are."  

"Yeah right!"  

"Have you ever had any blood tests?" he asked.  

"Well, um…no."  

"Well, your parents probably knew you were a Youko thanks to that dummy, Koenma."  

"Ha, you talk like you've come to bring me hell or something."

"Not really, I don't want to bring hell upon you, but maybe on your little friends because we have a score to settle."

"Leave my friends out of this!"

"Well, aren't we testy?  I like my girl to be that way."

"I'm not anyone's girl, and will you do the world a favor and shut up!" Jenny screamed at him.  He dropped her to the ground and held out a spirit sword.  

"Say another word and I'll kill you before we even reach my home," he told her sternly.  She kept her mouth shut for the rest of the trip.  _Dumb demon…_

~*~

"Yusuke, we have another mission.  It seems that Mijari has taken Jenny to become his demon mate," Botan told him.  

Yusuke spit out his drink in surprise.  "Jenny's been kidnapped?"

"Koenma assigned this to you because he knows that she's a part of the team and how tight you guys are with her.  Don't tell Kurama that Jenny's been kidnapped though, it might get him worried."

"Demon mate?  The girl's human!" Kuwabara told them.

"No, she's demon alright.  Before she was born, Koenma told her parents that their daughter would be a demon, part spirit Youko and part Ice Apparition.  She wouldn't be able to have blood tests because of her full demon blood," Botan told them.

"Oh, I see.  When can we go get Jenny, and why isn't Kurama isn't supposed to know?  What about Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, since Jenny and Kurama has been friends forever, she's like his little sister.  If he finds out she's kidnapped, his demon self would come out and destroy everyone in sight.  As for Hiei, I guess he can know.  It's not like he's in love with her or anything," Yusuke replied.

~*~

"Would you like to share anything with me?  You have been quiet for a while," Mijari stated.  Jenny turned her head away from him and sighed deeply.  "Fine, whatever you say."  

A few hours later, they were finally at Mijari's 'home,' and he placed Jenny on the ground.  "Go ahead and wash yourself, but don't even think of running away or else I'll have to hurt you."  She only glared at him bitterly and went to a small lake.

"Don't you even think of looking over, girly man."  She took off her clothes and began washing herself.  "Damn demon, how does he know I'm a full demon and I had no idea?  I gotta get myself out of this hell hole."  She quickly put her clothes back on and walked back to the stone house.  This is pathetic.  Here she is in Makai in her pajamas, she's forced to become a mate of a demon who looks like a girl, and she had no idea she was a demon until now.  She looked up at the house.  There wasn't much to it at all; it was just there.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked.  "No."  Jenny sat down on the chair and placed her head between her hands.  _This sucks so badly!  I had no idea I'm a demon, some jerk wants me to be his mate and I don't even know him, I'm in some part of Makai which I have no idea where, and no one is coming to take me away from girly man here!  My life is so-_ but her thoughts were interrupted.  "I said, are you hungry?"  Her stomach growled loudly.

"No, I'm not in the mood for anything."  She began to cry and a stone fell to the ground.  "A Hiriseki stone!  Why didn't you tell me you were part Ice Apparition?" Mijari asked.

"I just found out I was a demon, dumb ass.  Besides, it just started now.  I cried a lot and nothing happened until now," Jenny mumbled. 

"Ah, your demon blood is finally running within your veins."

"Shut up."

~*~

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama asked.  Everyone's been so secretive from him lately, and he hasn't seen Jenny for three days now.  "Hn, mission."

"Well why didn't you tell me?  I'll go get ready," he replied.  "You can't come to this one."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll bring out your demon self, and no one wants to see that," Hiei replied.

"Come on Hiei, Jenny's in trouble and we gotta save her!" Kuwabara yelled.

"What's wrong with Jenny?  Was she kidnapped?" Kurama asked.

"Dumb ningen!  Now he knows!  Yes, Mijari, one of the demons from the Nether World kidnapped her and we're going to go get her.  He wants her as a demon mate because he found out that she was a demon."

"I'm coming too if Jenny is in trouble.  She's one of my best friends and I just can't leave her."

"Suit yourself."

~*~

"I told you to eat something!" Mijari shouted.

"I told you I'm not hungry!  You can't make me eat, you're not my father or mother!  In addition to that, you're not my friggin' mate!" Jenny screamed.  He pressed her against the wall.

"Not yet, but you will be."  His face was so close to her face, she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Let go of me!"  She then kicked him in the crouch and did a knife hand (knife hand: when you straighten out your hand fully, locking the fingers you use the side of your hand to make contact with the destination on your opponent).  "Shoot!"  Unfortunately, it didn't knock him out; it just made him really pissed.

"That is it!  I've tried to bear with you when we first met and all you've done is yell at me and tried to treat me like a dog!  I won't stand for that!"  He threw a ball of spirit energy at her, and knocked her out cold.

A while later, she awoke with a terrible headache and her body ached all over.  _God must hate me now…  "I'm glad you're awake.  You haven't eaten in four days, you need to eat something before you become my mate."  Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at the food in front of her.  It really wasn't all that appetizing, but she was starving.  _

"Fine, I'll eat."  She took a few bites out of the food and fell asleep, too tired to fight or do anything.

"Mijari, how'd you find out that I'm a demon?" she asked later.

"Wow, you're not yelling at me!" he told her cockily.

"Shut up or I'll start to.  Now answer my question," she answered wearily.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors around Makai of a demoness who is a spirit Youko and part Ice Apparition so I thought that she would make a good mate.  I've been searching for years to find her.  Then I heard about you, a spirit Youko in Ningenkai who might actually be the demon I've been looking for five years."

Jenny fell into deep thought.  "And you want me to be your mate because why?"

"Usually mixed breeds of demons are strong, so I thought that you would be perfect to bear my child."

"As if!  I'm not bearing anyone's child because a; I'm too young, b; I don't want to, and c; because I'm saving myself for someone I actually love!" she told him.

"And you don't love me?" he asked.  "What do you think Einstein?" she asked sarcastically.  "I didn't think so."

"I'm not in the mood to do anything, Mijari.  I don't want to eat, I don't want to fight, and all I want to do is go back to my home.  If you can't do that for me, at least leave me alone," she told him quietly.

"Fine."

~*~

"So what are you saying, Botan?  Jenny isn't human?" Kurama asked as they looked around Makai.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Kurama.  There's no human in her at all."

"Then how could she look like a human?" Kuwabara asked.

"Look at Yusuke, Hiei, and me for example.  We're all demon, but we look like humans.  We all have our demon forms as you know," Kurama explained.  

"Oh, I see!  How does she turn to a Youko though and what is she supposed to look like if she's part Maiden and part Youko?"

"You know, I never actually thought of that.  Spirit Youkos usually are kind of silver in appearance with golden eyes, right Kurama?" Botan asked.

"Yes, we usually are.  Ice Maidens are usually…blue."

"So basically, she must have blue fur and also a forbidden child, like Hiei, because her father must have been a Youko as well," Botan whispered among the group.

"Hurry it up!" Hiei shouted.

~*~*~

TO BE CONTINUED…

So basically, Jenny finally found out about her real self.  Okay, you know the drill; R&R or else!  

Yusuke: So what, Jenny is supposed to be Kurama's mate or something?  
Jenny: Me, Kurama's mate?!  As if!

Andy 87: Okay fox girl, calm down.

Jenny: Fox girl?!  I'm not the one with an alter ego who tries to beat up boys who are stronger than her!

Kuwabara: Wow, a cat fight!

Andy and Jenny: Shut up, Kuwabara.

Kurama: Andy, how will the story continue?

Andy: Well I can't tell you that, it's a secrete you see.

Hiei: Just tell us.

Andy: Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secrete anymore!  Who knows, Jenny might get paired up and then again, she might not.  It depends if anyone will REVIEW my story!

Yusuke: You heard her folks!  If you want to find out if Jenny will get paired up or not, review!

Andy: No flames please or else I will look at them, point and then start laughing just to make people around me feel uncomfortable.  Yes, I am weird enough to do that just because I am a tomboy and I do not act like other girls at my school.  Remember, no flames or else you will be laughed at along with my friends.  If you don't review, I will not update and will have to start another story.  It may be an RPG for you girls who want to go out w/ a YYH character, but then again, it may not.  Depends if you are going to review or not, and it also depends if I get any flames (and how many) or not.  BYEBYE!

Jenny: I have a major migraine now…

Andy: Welcome to my world…


	4. Handful of Anger Held at My Chest

Chapter 3- Handful of Anger Held at My Chest

DISCLAIMER: Oops, forgot to add this in the last few chapters.  Okay, I don't own anyone or anything in YYH so yadda, yadda, yadda.  Hey Jenny, you wouldn't mind if you did?  Thanks a bunch!  Some of the titles of the chapters may sound familiar if you have Linkin Park's Meteora. Oh yeah, I know this sounds like an Inu-Yasha and YYH crossover b/c of the jewel Jenny has in her possession and because of Jenny getting kidnapped, Hiei getting worried, yadda, yadda, yadda.  I'm trying to think up of a twist to add to this story though.  By the way, I do own Watanabe Jenny though because I made her up so she is rightfully mine!

Jenny: I belong to no one!

Andy: I can erase you from this world ya know…

Jenny: No, don't!  Start the story already!

Kuwabara: Gods, have mercy on us…

~*~*~

"Where the hell is that girl?!" Yusuke asked Botan, becoming really frustrated.  She looked at her map, then at her demon compass thingamajig.  

"Well, she should be over there Northeast…about twenty-five miles from here!" Botan replied.

"Twenty-five miles?!  That's gonna take up at least half of the day!" Kuwabara whined.

"Shut up.  If you want to get there sooner, we had better start now or else we'll never reach her," Hiei snarled.

"What has gotten into you, Hiei?  Just a few days ago, you two were yelling at each other and trying to rip each other's throats out.  Now it seems like you're worried about her," Kurama told him.

"What's it to you, Youko?"

"Fine, whatever.  Kurama's worried, Hiei's angry; it's a perfect world.  Now let's all shut up so we can finally go get Jenny away from Mijari!" Yusuke shouted.

~*~*~

"Mijari, I told you that I don't want to eat!  I just ate yesterday!  Anyways, what were you talking about this jewel that I have?" 

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about the jewel.  It's something called the Loob Gaow Dumb (it's Thai…Black Jewel) and it has great power to the one who has it within their possession.  At the stroke of midnight on full moon nights, this jewel can give the master enough power to take over both Makai and Ningenkai.  It was passed down from your father's family from generation to generation, and now that you are here, you have the jewel.  I believe you have it in your Youko form, so I will be taking it if you please," Mijari implored.

"Why would I give it to you if you told me in the beginning, 'Join me in Makai.  We will rule over it together.'  Now that you tell me about the jewel's power, I wouldn't give it to you.  Plus, if my real father gave it to me, I want to keep it so I'd have something that belonged to him."

"I said give…me…the…jewel!" Mijari demanded.

"No!  I'm not giving this to anybody, especially you!" Jenny shouted.

"Mijari, I advise that you best stay far away from Jenny," a familiar voice told him.

"Kurama!"  Jenny threw a small ball of energy at Mijari to knock him off balance, giving her enough time to run to Kurama and the gang. (NOTE: Jenny would've used it earlier but it would take a lot energy from her b/c she is new to this Spirit Training)

"Bastard!  Why would you take Jenny away from us?" Kuwabara asked.

"It is very simple.  She possesses the Loob Gaow Dumb and I need her to be my mate.  She is the only mixed breed I could find and I'm not letting her get away after searching for at least two years!" Mijari shouted, getting off the ground.

"I told you, I belong to no one!" Jenny shouted, getting really angry.

"Botan, keep Jenny back so she can regain her strength.  We might need her later for battle," said Yusuke.

"Are you crazy, Urameshi?!  She's still weak and who knows how Mijari has been treating her!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"No, I'm okay Kuwabara," Jenny assured him, trying to hide her wounds from the energy blast.

"Uh huh…sure you are," Hiei told her, seeing what she is trying to do.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Hiei!" Jenny growled.

"Ha, this is pathetic!  Jenny and her lover are bickering even though he is trying to save her!" Mijari laughed.  "I applaud you for putting on a great show!"

"Shut up and fight already!  Koenma's been looking for you because of your work with Yakumo and for kidnapping Jenny!" Yusuke yelled, throwing a punch at him.

"Be careful, Urameshi!  This guy can mimic your attacks!" Kuwabara yelled.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled, but then he was caught off guard when Mijari punched him back.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent, boy," he snarled.

"Yusuke, watch out!" Jenny yelled out with anger and frustration.  

"Urameshi!"  Kuwabara rushed out and tried to hit Mijari.  "We have a score to settle you know!" he yelled, drawing out his Spirit Sword.  "Yes, I remember."  You could soon hear the sound of swords clashing each other.

"Thanks for distracting him, now let me take over!  SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke screamed.

"WHAT?!" Mijari fell to the floor and wiped blood off of his mouth.  "Hm, stronger than I thought.  I might have underestimated you and your friends from our last battle."

"Shut up and fight, coward!" Hiei shouted.  The katana slashed against his side and soon, it was a three on one battle.  

"Umph!"  Hiei fell onto the floor with a hard impact.  "Hiei!"  Jenny was getting really angry now.  Her friends are getting hurt because of her, and it looks like the battle isn't going to be good, even if Kurama did help them.  Hiei didn't look too good out there, he was getting really hurt.

"Stay back and take care of the girl, Kurama!" Hiei told him, getting off of the ground.

"No, you're getting yourselves killed out there!" and he jumped into battle…

~*~

It was an hour and a half later, and it seems that all of the fighters were wearing down from fighting so long.

"Guys, stop fighting!  Please…"Jenny asked. 

"Are you insane?  This is the same person who kidnapped you to be his mate and he wants the Black Jewel!" Yusuke screamed.

"I know, but it's not worth fighting him if you're gonna be killed because of it!" Jenny replied.

"Just leave it…to us, Jenny.  Do not worry, we will be fine," Kurama reassured her.

"Hm, this quote sounds so familiar!  SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"  Mijari threw a major shotgun blast at the Urameshi team, and they were lying on the floor unable to move.

Suddenly, Jenny felt something unleash inside of her.  It was hard to explain, like a new feeling overtook her and she was changing.

"Jenny, you're turning into a Youko!" Botan exclaimed.

"She's what?" all five guys asked.  They looked over, and sure enough, there was a Youko in Jenny's place.  Her hair, ears, and tail were a light blue with the ears having tips of silver.  Her height wasn't really different, she didn't grow any taller…not that she was tall to begin with.  Her outfit looked a bit like Kurama's, but then again, it was blue.  She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a long jacket.  The bottom outfit looked kind of traditional though.  She had long pants with a skirt wrap to it, and she then had a long white cloth that wrapped around her waist and tied into a knot in the back to keep her long sleeved jacket closed.  Looking closer, you could see the Black Jewel hanging along her neck with a silver chain, and that she was holding a katana as well oddly.

"Jenny, is that you?" Kurama asked out of amazement.  

"Yeah, it's me alright.  Mijari, you had better stop hurting my friends or else I'll have to hurt you," she told him. (NOTE: Yeah, I know it sounds corny)

"Oh, I suppose that you are challenging me?  Well I don't feel like fighting you."

"Oh, what a gentleman you are!  Afraid to fight a girl because you know that I am stronger than you?" she taunted.

"Stop it, my patience is low."

"Stop what?!  My patience was low to begin with when you kidnapped me and did I tell you it was low?  No, I kept it to myself!  Have some pride within you, sheesh!  Men these days!" Jenny sighed.

"Give me the Black Jewel," he told her.

"Why?  You're not my father so why should I listen to you?"

"You're risking your life here you know…" he informed her.

"And I'm suppose to care why again, Girly Man?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Mijari ran towards her, but she just stepped to the side and yawned.    
"I'm bored, is there anything else to do, Botan?" she asked, pulling out the katana.

"Uh, he's right behind you Jenny…" she informed.

"How could-?  She…but he…is that really you Jenny?" Yusuke asked.

"Dude, I told you guys already!  Yes I am Jenny except now I am a demon!"  She slashed her sword to Mijari and elbowed him to the ground.

Then she started to see stars two seconds later.  Mijari had uppercut her from the ground and she spat out some blood.  "Hm, not bad but not good enough!  I thought you would be stronger, half-breed!" he laughed.

"Stop teasing me!"

Jenny threw a punch at him and then kicked him in the crouch (i.e., she plays soccer so you can imagine how hard she kicks).  

"Oh, denied!" Kuwabara shouted. Jenny pulled out a Makai plant and it turned into a stake.  

"Oh, a piece of wood, what do you think I am?  A vampire?" he asked.

"Well not really!  I just want to see if you would turn into ashes if I stabbed you in the heart!"

"That means you think I'm a vampire!"

"You think that if your mouth was running, you might be paying attention to what your opponent is doing to you!" Jenny told him.

"What are you talking about?"  She pointed to his chest and he felt something warm trickle down.  "You…stabbed me?  I thought that you loved me!"

"Mijari, you really expect me to love someone who lied to me, kidnapped me, and tried to hurt my friends?  Dude, what's wrong with you?" she asked, standing on top of him, resting the katana on her shoulder.

"I see.  You have won the war, I bid you good-bye," and Mijari was out cold from the loss of blood.

"I guess you can take him to Koenma now, Yusuke," Botan informed, a bit shocked though.

"Are you guys okay though?  You look pretty beat," Jenny told them.

"Yeah we're alright.  Just tell me one thing though: How'd you turn into a Youko?" Yusuke asked.

"I really don't know.  I was really mad when you guys got hurt and then something inside of me snapped."  She looked at Hiei.

"I think we'll leave you two alone for now," Kurama informed them.  All but Jenny and Hiei left to take Mijari back to Koenma.

"Are you alright, Hiei?" Jenny asked, kneeling down next to him so she could examine his wounds.

"Hn, I'm fine.  I don't need your help, Youko," he snapped.

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Acting like what?!"

"Like you are now!  I'm trying to help you and you won't accept!  Can't you lighten up for once?" she asked.

"Hn."

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna act to people who actually care for you, I'll leave you be!" and she was getting to leave.

"You care for me?"

"Duh, no really?  Why'd you think I turned into a Youko, risked getting the Jewel stolen, and got myself hurt?  Did you think I did it for nothing?" she asked.

"Hn, I see."

"Now will you let me see if any of your bones are broken?" she asked.  He nodded lightly and took off his cloak so she can examine for broken bones.  Jenny felt around the rib cage when she heard a grunt from him.  "Your rib's broken.  We gotta get you back to my place before it becomes serious."

~*~*~

Andy: AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR THIS CHAPTER GUYS!

Jenny: Yes!  Can I be a human now?

Andy: Sure, whatever.  Mijari, you can go back to Koenma now, we don't need you anymore.

Mijari: Where's my fifty dollars?

Andy: **mumbles** Dumb demon, just like my sister.  Here's your fifty bucks, now be gone!

Mijari: Okay, see ya Shakespeare!

Kurama: Ah yes, the Glass Menagerie!

Yusuke: Whatever!  What's the next chapter gonna be up?  
Andy: I dunno.  I'm on spring break, I have three projects to do for my final examinations, and I have a lot of homework.  Do you think it'll be easy updating this story now?

Kuwabara: Didn't think so…

Andy: Sorry guys.  It's gonna be a bit longer before I update this story because of school and everything.  Stay tuned!


	5. Wondering What I Think of You

Chapter 4- Crushed

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, same as the last chapter.  I don't own YYH, I own Jenny, and I don't own Linkin Park, yadda, yadda, yadda.  By the way, Aleks, Brian, and Aaron are my real friends in real life.  Cool, yes?

~*~

Jenny took Hiei to her room and laid him on her bed.  "Why are we here?" he asked, about to get up.  

"Sh, I'm just gonna take care of your wounds.  Just calm down while I go get the first aid."  She walked to her closet and came back with the aid.  

"Do you get hurt that much?" he asked out of curiosity, noticing that she keeps an aid in her closet.

"Yeah, but they're not really that serious.  It's mostly from soccer practice or training with Kurama," she told him.  She then felt around his side for the fractured bone again and then popped it back into place.  She looked up at him and saw him clutching her bed sheets tightly.  She wrapped his cage quickly.

"Does it really hurt that much?" she asked him.  

"No, it's fine.  Thank you but I have to go now."  

"Dude, are you crazy?  You have to rest before you bleed to death!" she told him.  

"I'll be alright!  You don't need to worry about my health, but worry about your own!" 

 "Please, at least rest for a little bit," she told him.  He looked back into her eyes to see if she meant it, or if she was trying to be nice.  

"Hn, fine but only for tonight."  
Jenny ran downstairs but then stopped went she looked at her outfit.  She was still a Youko.  _Oh great!  I forgot to ask Kurama how I turn back into a human! _ She went down anyway, figuring it was best that she should tell her parents.

"Mom, dad?  I need to talk to you about something."  

"Jenny, is that you?"  Her mother ran to greet her child when she saw a Youko in her place.  

"Mom, it's still me.  I'm just a demon right now," she told her.  

"Oh, I knew the day would come, but why so soon?" she asked.  

"Jenny?  Where have you been this past week?" her father asked.  

"Dad, I thought Koenma told you!  A demon kidnapped me and took me to the Makai!"  

"The Makai?"  

"You know, the demon world." 

 "Yes, I know that!  Jenny, you're…you're a…you're a Youko!"

"Yes dad, I know that.  Why'd you keep it a secret from me?" she asked.  

"We didn't want you to feel like an outsider, dear."  "Mom, dad, I'm not gonna feel like an outsider.  It's just that you should've told me.  I'm gonna go get something to eat okay?" Jenny ran up the stairs and sat down with Hiei.  

"Sorry it was kind of long.  I was talking with my parents about being a demon," she explained.  He looked down at the food. 

 "What is it?"  

"It's sushi!  I think you might like it; this is really good."  Hiei just looked at it for a while, but finally gave in and took a bite.  

"Um, Hiei?  Can I ask you a question?" she asked.  

"Hn."  

"Well, how do I turn back to my human form?"  

"Concentrate into being your human form."  He finished eating and was about to go downstairs. 

 "Wait a second!  I don't want my parents to know that I have a boy in my room and I didn't even tell them."    
Later that night, Hiei was still awake and he was looking out of Jenny's window. 

 "Hiei, you're still awake?" she asked. 

 "I was thinking."  "About what?"  

"It's nothing important," he replied.  

"Hiei, if you could stay up all night thinking about it, I think it's important enough."  He pressed his lips against hers out of nowhere, attempting for a deep kiss.  She kisses him back for about 30 seconds and they both pulled away.  "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," he told her, turning away.  

"No Hiei, it's alright, but where did that come from?" she asked out of curiosity.  

"I don't know…" He looked up at the girl he met months ago.  They both hated each other, but now they were sharing a kiss.  The distance between them faded again as they both fall into another kiss, this one much deeper with more emotion. His tongue brushed against her lips, asking to come in and she accepted.  They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, too tired from the day's surprises.

~*~

The following Monday, Jenny returned to school for her final day.  

"Kurama, what's going on?"  

"The tests are cancelled as a treat and all classes are cancelled.  We get to do whatever we want today since it's the last day." 

 "Really?  Awesome!" 

 "Is there something going on between you and Hiei?" he asked.  

"Um, why do you want to know?"  

"Jenny, there's something going on and I know it.  Since we came back from Makai, you two have been acting kind of strange."  She kept silent and walked to her locker.  "There is something going on, isn't there?" he implored.  She simply looked up at him, and then sighed.

"If you want to know, you can just ask Hiei.  He's standing right behind you," said Jenny.

"Kurama, we need to talk."  The two demons looked back at Jenny.  "Alone, if you don't mind."

"Um, go ahead Kurama.  I'm just gonna be outside," and she just walked away.

"So what's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked.  

"Jenny."

"What do you mean?  Are you two fighting again?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed about the fighting topic.

"No it's not that.  I'm starting to feel kind of strange around her."

"You mean…?"  "Hn, yeah."

The two demons walked over and found Jenny sitting under a tree, writing something in her notebook.  "Are these seats taken?" Kurama asked.  "Not now," Jenny smiled.  

"Hiei, what are you doing here?  Are you gonna come here next year?" she asked.

"Hn, as if I'd come to a school full of ningens.  I am a warrior, not a student."  Jenny laughed softly at his comment and pulled out something.

"Here Hiei, it's a Linkin Park CD.  I think you might like it and you could just borrow Kurama's CD player or mine if you want," Jenny told him.

"Hey what about me?" Kurama asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"You?  I just burnt the Evanescence CD for you…and it's in my book bag."  She began looking thru the bag and she finally found it behind a few notebooks and extra pairs of clothes.

"What are those clothes for?" Hiei asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go out a bit tonight with some of my friends.  We're gonna go bowling and probably see a concert."

"Who's going?" Kurama asked.  

"That's the thing.  Aleks, Brian, Aaron, and I are going but we have two extra tickets.  You guys want to come?  It's the Trapt concert and it's only for one night," Jenny asked.

"Sure, sound good to me!  I could use a little celebration on the last day of school."  The two looked over at Hiei.  "Hn, I'll go I guess."

~*~

After they had gone to the concert, Hiei and Kurama were walking Jenny back home.  "That was a pretty good concert, Jenny.  Do you agree Hiei?" the red head demon asked.  "Hn, I guess."  Jenny just shrugged and took out her house keys.  "Thanks for walking me home, guys.  I guess I'll see you later?" she asked.  They both nodded.

Walking back, the two kept said nothing until Kurama broke the silence.  "I think I'm having a strange feeling for Jenny.  It's been going on for years now and I don't know how to explain it.  I just know that I have to tell her somehow."  Hiei looked up at Kurama and sighed.

"You know that you are not the only one who likes the fox as well," Hiei told him.  Suddenly Kurama remembered, and they just stood there, silence taking over once more.  What are they supposed to do?  Two best friends who like the same girl, but then again, only one could be with her but who?

~*~*

Andy: That's a wrap!  You all can leave for now but come back within two days, okay?

Kurama: Two days?

Andy:  Yes!  Yusuke and Kuwabara, I expect you two to come as well!  We are gonna need you for the next chapter!

Yusuke: "I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold…" Huh?  What?

Andy: URAMESHI!!!  I'm stressed out right now okay?  I'm having mood swings, my final examinations are coming up, and I am going to have to teach a class tomorrow!  Don't you dare get me pissed off!

Jenny: Uh boss, I'll bring the dope in case he didn't hear what you just said, okay?

Andy: (sighs) Alright, thanks Jenn.  Aleks, Brian, and Aaron…you guys can go now.

Aleks: Oh, really?  I wanted to stay longer with you!

Andy: (sweat drop) Dude, we have school tomorrow.  Go…to…bed…now!

Brian and Aaron: DENIED!  (Both run off)

Andy: Okay boys and girls, I will update again as soon as I can, okay? Okay!  Now please go and do something constructive until the new chapter of "Take Me By the Hand" is available online!


	6. The Story Ain't Ova

Chapter 5- It Ain't Over Yet

_Whack!_  Hiei woke up, startled by the object that made contact with his head.  "Yo, Hiei!  Look down here!" a familiar voice called out.  It was Jenny.  "Hey, everyone is gonna go out to get some lunch, you wanna come?" Yusuke asked.  He jumped down and stood in front of the two, and looked at Jenny.  "Will you be coming?"  

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Kurama asked out of amusement.  "Hn, I was just wondering, Youko."  "Right…well screw that!  Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  "Kuwabara, you're always hungry!  Why do men eat so much?" Jenny joked.  "Well, now you know what I have to deal with," Shizuru replied.  "Keiko, if you plan to get married to Yusuke in the near future, you better not have an empty kitchen.  I swear, that guy is gonna eat us out of our home one of these days…"  "Hey, I don't eat that much!  Do I?" Yusuke wondered.  "Yes you do Spirit Detective!" Botan joked.

"Why do you shut up, and let us go grab something to eat!  We've just trained and now I'm starving!" Kuwabara complained.  "Alright, alright, let's go get something to eat before the big baby blows his pacifier!" Yusuke taunted.  "What?  Urameshi!  Right here, right now, you and me!"  "Kuwabara, I thought you were hungry," Kurama insisted.  "Yeah, go get something to eat and then get bloodied up later!"  "Hn, let the baboon be.  If we're lucky, he might end up in the Spirit World," Hiei chuckled.  "That was wrong, dude."

~*~

Later that night at the Urameshi residence, Jenny was tossing and turning in her bed.  "Geez, why can't I get any sleep?"  She looked over on her bedpost and saw the Black Jewel.  There was a strange glow to it, almost like a lively glow.  "My gosh, what's wrong with this thing now?  Man, if only my demon parents left my human parents with some kind of instructions about this stupid jewel.  It would've been a hell of a lot easier," Jenny mumbled.  Slowly, she got off and walked over to the glowing jewel.  It had an eerie purple glow to it and it almost seemed…alive.  "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hello?" Kurama answered groggily.  Who in the world would knock at his door this late?  "Kurama, there's something weird happening with this jewel.  You're about 300 years old, right?"  "Yes, I supposed, but what does this have to do with your jewel?"  "Well can I come inside and then explain?  It's not the most comforting thing standing outside in a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt you know…" she replied.  "Oops!  I'm terribly sorry; I guess I'm still a bit sleepy.  Please, come in but be quiet.  My family is sleeping upstairs."  She gave him a quick nod and stepped inside, away from the blowing wind (hey I know it's summer but it can be cold round my place!) 

"So, what do you need my help with then?" he asked, becoming fully awake after adjusting to the light.  "Well the jewel is startin to act kind of…funny as you would say.  Dude, I mean like the thing is glowing!"  She took it out of her pocket and placed it on the table.  "Strange, I didn't think that it would start to glow until later," he mumbled.  "What are you talking about?"

"I guess Botan hasn't told you about the jewel yet, hasn't she?"  "Well, I only know that it has a lot of power and a lot of demons are after it."  _Strange, I thought Koenma and Botan would have told her by now._  "So, I supposed I should tell you then, shouldn't I?"  "I suppose."  "Okay then, well, it goes like this…"

~*~

Huh?  What's that?  Oh, the chapter is too short you dare say?  Well sorry bout that, at least I updated didn't I?  The next chapter should be longer but I'm going to be busy.  

Kurama: Busy doing what?

Andy: Personal stuff…

Hiei: It's about that stupid ningen, Aleks, isn't it?  
Andy: It's none of your business, dumbass!

Kurama: I'm still surprised that Hiei hasn't killed you for calling him that.

Hiei: Hn, maybe I pity her.


	7. Hiei Finally Admits It

Chapter 6

~*~

"Every one hundred years the jewel requires a living soul to feed on in order to maintain its energy source.  The host, which is you, will have to give up their soul to the jewel in order to keep the jewel in good condition.  If the host refuses to give up his or her soul, the jewel will do one of two things.  The first is that it will devore them whole, leaving nothing behind.  The second is crumbling into a silver medallion, where it oringinally started.  Now if you do give up your soul, you know the consiquences, but you will have to give the jewel to another family member and they have to be a youko or else all chaos will break loose," Kurama explained.  Jenny's expression turned pale from the news she had just received. 

"You're kidding me, right?  I mean, a jewel can't possibly eat a person whole if they refuse to give it their soul."

"Well, it could turn into a medallion as well," he replied.

"How do I do that?"

"That, I am not sure of.  So far everyone who has hosted the jewel has given up their soul to keep the family tradition going. That's how your father passed away."

"What?  I thought he was murdered!"

"Well you thought wrong.  He gave up his soul to the jewel so it could be passed down to you and learn about the family history."  Jenny sank down lower in her chair, shocked from what she just heard.  "No…this can't be," she cried.  "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I want to keep the jewel but…I don't want to give my soul away either!  Plus, how am I supposed to change it into a medallion?  Won't my demon parents be dissapointed in me?  I was supposed to keep the jewel in good condition," she replied.

"Shhhh, it's alright," Kurama replied, holding her in his arms.  She placed her arms around his strong shoulders as she cried.  "Jenny, we should get you to bed.  I'll take you back home, okay?" he whispered.  She nodded quietly and with that, he began jumping along the treetops, taking her back home..

"Kurama," she mumbled quietly.  "Yes?"  "How do you know about all of this?"  There was a tense silence in the air until, "I was a friend of your father's."  "What?"  "Yes, I was a good friend of your father's.  He told me to keep a close eye on you when you go to the human world and be by your side always."  Jenny smiled lightly and hugged him.  "Kurama, please don't ever leave me," she asked in a child like manner.  He stroked her hair softly saying, "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you."

He carried her bridal style to the bed and cradled her in his arms as she fell asleep slowly, holding onto the jewel.  The last thing she remembered before drifting off was Kurama kissing her tears away and humming softly in her ear, while Hiei entered her room through the window.

She awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window and the sun shining in her eyes.  Jenny looked over and saw the fire demon sleeping peacefully, holding her around the waist.  She gently stroked the hair out of his face and gently shook him awake.  Hiei grinned and pulled her close to him.  "Jenny, I have something to tell you though."

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up.  Hiei blushed a light shade of pink and held her hands.  "I loved you since the day we first met, even though I really don't show it.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will do anything I can to protect you."

With this, Jenny's cheeks flustered with shyness and happiness as well.  "Hiei, I love you too," she smiled, hugging him happily.  "You do?  I thought you liked Kurama from the way you two have been acting around each other."  "No, I just find him okay as a friend, but I had a big crush on you since I first met you.  It's just that with all of these girls always after you, I thought that you might like one of them back so I didn't want to be a burden to you," she replied shyly.  He laughed, throwing a pillow at her. 

"Hey!  What was that for?" she asked, throwing it back.  "I'm sorry, I just find it amusing for some reason.  No, I never really did like any of those girls the same way that I do with you.  But the problem is, Kurama likes you as well."

"What?  I thought…"

"No, he likes you more than a little sister."

"Then…"

"Yes, he's been too shy to tell you."  
"Then…"

"I'm not sure, we should go try to straighten things out with him later today."

She smiled brightly and threw a pillow at him again.  "First one to the bathroom wins!"  "Oh no you don't!"  Hiei ran up to you and skidded into the bathroom.  "Aww, no fair!  You're naturally faster than I am!" she whined.  He merely smirked and pressed her against the wall.

"Hiei what are," but she was silenced when his lips met hers.  The world started spinning and it seemed like they enjoyed every moment of it.   Soon, Hiei turned up the heat a bit by using his tongue, begging for an entrance and was soon exploring each other's mouths.  Jenny was going through Hiei's hair while he was rubbing her cheek with his thumb, soon stopping to catch a breath.  "Wow," she gasped, looking at him.

"Um, do you mind if I mark you?" he asked shyly.  She replied with a confused look.  "Well in the demon world you mark the person of whom you wish to be with so no one else may come after you.  It's almost dating as the humans call it."  

"Um, sure but can I mark you as well?" she asked, blushing from not knowing what to do.  "Of course, turn to your Youko form first and I will start off."

The two transformed and looked at each other's eyes for a few moments when Hiei bent down a bit and began kissing her neck, fangs running up and down.  Jenny moaned a bit and grabbed on to his shoulders.  Soon she felt the fangs entering and she whimpered in pain a little bit.  He began kissing and licking up the blood to heal the wound, and in return, Jenny did the same.

They both looked at each other, still holding on.  "Why don't we go to the Makai and get washed up there instead?  We can go to your house as well to get some clothes," he asked huskily.  She turned red from some images racing through her mind but quickly shook them off.  "Okay, that sounds fine to me," she replied quietly.

:::…

Soon the two were at a beautiful lake in the Makai where the water was shining beautifully.  "Wow, this place is amazing!"  "I knew you'd like it," he smiled, holding onto her.  "If you need me, I'll be on the other side of the lake okay?"  He walked over and began removing his clothes (drool) and stepped into the water, Jenny doing the same.  Suddenly, an idea came to her.

She swam silently to the raven-haired demon and pulled his ankle under the water.  Hiei's arms were flying everywhere under the water and he saw Jenny grinning at him, still in her bathing suit.  "What did you do that for?!" he asked coughing from the surprise.  "What?  I just wanted to have some fun with my favorite fire youkai," she replied innocently.

"Fun?  I'll show you fun!" and he dunked her head underwater.  

Her arms were waving frantically trying to grab onto something when he finally let her up, laughing.  "Hiei!  Oh it's on now!"  She began chasing the Jaganshi in the water and they were splashing each other, having so much fun.  "Wait, do you hear something?" he asked, both of them calming down.  Jenny looked around trying to see if anything was around them, and then Hiei pinned her to a rock.  "You're too easy," he grinned.  "Ahh, but it is you who is easy," she smiled back, kissing him on the lips.  He pulled her closer to him and began stroking her strands of hair out of her face.  She moaned a bit when he touched her and she began kissing around his neck a bit, making his demon self a bit…._aroused._  "Hiei, don't get any ideas," Jenny laughed.  "Oh, all right then," he pouted.  "Come on, we have to get home before anyone notices that we're gone."

"I don't think you two are going anywhere," a voice called out.

_Aw crap, another stupid demon…_ Jenny thought.

~*~

Sorry it took so long but you guys gotta review!  Please?  It would really mean a lot to me!  Well duty calls for another task, Ja Ne!

-Radical Edward -^.^-


End file.
